


As wise as they say

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: An owl and a witch, don't be absurd!





	As wise as they say

Our tale starts in The Owlery at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Professor Grubbly-Plank is visiting her lover Errol the owl.

Errol hooted. "It's been a while since your last visit, Mina. What's wrong?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank smiled. "I can't believe you noticed, you really are as wise as they say."

Errol smirked. "Did you ever believe that I wasn't?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank reassured him, "No, my dear."

Errol asked, "So, what's wrong?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank explained, "All of the students and professors think our relationship is disturbing."

Errol told her, "Ignore them, they're just jealous."

Professor Grubbly-Plank sighed. "Maybe, but I'm fed up of everybody thinking a human can't date an owl."

Errol grinned. "You can do whatever the hell you want, Mina."

Professor Grubbly-Plank beamed, "Yeah, you're right. I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Errol chuckled. "There's my girl."


End file.
